Manifest
by Anora-the-Dreamer
Summary: This guy didn't really care that people were walking through him; he barely even seemed to notice. That would be because he was dead. I glared at my food and sighed. Here we go again."
1. Default Chapter

**Manifest**

**By Rivertam**

**Chapter One  
**A/N- Well, yet another fic to update! Smart me! (NOT) Well, I called this fic Manifest because I like the word manifest. No alternative motive, that word has nothing to do with the fic. This is pre-Twilight because I haven't read Twilight. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED IN TWILIGHT! And this is before Haunted or even Darkest Hour.

Well, on with the fic!

"Okay, everyone, let's go around the table and tell everyone about our goals for this year!" said my mom, disgustingly happy about the New Year. I really don't see what's so great about it; odds are it's going to be just like the old year. I'm probably going to nearly get killed a lot more than any normal people, probably be driven home by the police at least three times, probably going to date more than my fair share of psychopaths.

So what's so special about the fact that it's all happening in a new year?

I'll tell you: nothing. Absolutely nothing is special about this time. Not one thing.

Dopey goes first. Hilarious. "My goal is to be able to bench press 120." Yippee for him.

Next up is Doc. Great. Even though he is by far my favorite, being mildly sane and a lot smarter than anyone else and his family, something told me he wasn't going to shut up for a while.

He took a deep breath and started yammering, "My goals are to have over one hundred percentile final average in all my classes, not be targeted by any older, and consequently physically superior male who is intimidated by my intellect, attain a score in the top three percentile of my contemporary discoveries in astrobiology camp."

What are my goals for this year? Let's see, what if I told them the truth?

"Well, mom. I'd really love it if, just to shake things up, I _didn't_ almost get killed by some ghost with misplaced anger issues. You see, while it may seem like I'm a loony, I can actually see and feel ghosts! As a matter of fact, I had a conversation with good old dad not three hours ago! Ha ha, isn't that hilarious? Oh, and if the guy I had a crush on actually liked me back. One thing about this guy that I like: He's dead! Isn't that just the greatest? Then there's no danger of Sle- Jake beating the crap out of him if he dumps me or something!"

Oh yeah. _That _would go over well. Thanks, but I'd really rather not spend the rest of my teenage years in a cozy little room in Lakeshore. I'm sure it's a really great place and all, but come on. I really don't like lying to them, but if there is one thing I don't need it's men in white coats with straight jackets coming after me. I love my life. NOT.

Doc was by no means finished. "Well, there's astronomy venture I've been spending a great deal of time on, a theory that when all of the Galilean Moons are aligned with Jupiter then Phobos and Deimos are actually move to a point where they are horizontal by the combined force of the gravity. I will, however, need to save up a total of two hundred thirty-five dollars and seventy cents, that's including tax, naturally, to purchase the telescope with high enough magnification to see these subtle changes."

Even Mom and Andy are losing him at this point.

"Suze!" my Mom chirped. Yes, chirped. Like those little birds that live in our backyard and eat the birdseed that Andy buys. "Your turn!"

I didn't say any of those things, about the mediation or Jesse. Instead, I just resigned myself to the inevitable. "My goal is to keep a C or above average in all of my classes."

Happy?

My mom smiled weakly and announced it was Sleepy's turn.

Of course, we really shouldn't have bothered. "My goal is to save up enough money for the Camero by the end of the year."

Wow, that was a hardly a shock. Why did we even waste perfectly good time asking such a dumb question?

Mom is the one who always said, "There is no such thing as a stupid question."

She obviously hasn't ever been in the same science class as Dopey.

Another family walked in, the kind with those little kids that scream and the parents that glare. My favorite. It was when those little kids started crying and shrieking even louder when I noticed someone else.

It was a chubby kid; all dressed in black with lots of chains around his neck. His hair was down to his neck, it was dark with blond highlights. He had thick eyebrows over very very gray eyes; he was looking at everyone with a calculating stare, as though he was pondering the meaning of life and thought these people might have the answer.

It wasn't his clothing, hair or even weight that made me notice him. It was the fact that someone had just walked straight through him. He had a very faint glow, dampened greatly by his dark clothing, but it was still there.

That could only mean one thing. This guy didn't really care that people were walking through him; he barely even seemed to notice. That would be because he was dead.

I sighed and glared at the food on my plate. Here we go again.

A/N- First Mediator fic. What do ya think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Damn it, why was everyone determined to make it a bad day? I do mean everyone as well, cats, humans and ghosts alike.

Let me just tell you about it.

First, I am woken up by a cat (Sort of. No one really knows.) shredding my comforter, making these little screech screech sounds.

So, being half-awake, I shove the little demon off my bed and grope around for an outfit. Big mistake. Spike is in as good a mood as I am and decides that something else of mine ought to be torn up to. Specifically, my skin.

So I am sitting there yelling as Spike clings to my back, I finally get him off and he takes of towards and out the window. Next I'm dripping blood all over my comforter.

"Damn it! Stop bleeding!"

Life lesson: Talking to your own arm is not a good sign.

Next I look at my clock, to figure out how much time I have to get ready. As it so happens: None. I overslept thirty minutes. That would also mean I missed my ride with Sleepy...

A wonderful beginning to a wonderful day.

As for that ghost...I really had no idea. One minute he had been standing there, people going through him, then I blinked and he was gone. Not that that was weird or anything, ghosts were always pulling that disappearing crap. Not weird or alarming, just good old annoying.

Whatever. As long as he wasn't skinning anyone or something I really didn't care what he did. As far as I was concerned, he didn't exist as long as he wasn't bugging anyone. And he wasn't.

Yet.

Life lesson: Ghosts never stay on earth just for a friendly little chat.

So all I had to do was wait.

The way there was very uneventful, naturally, it started raining halfway there, but still. Whatever.  
"Ms. Simon? You're late." Really. I hadn't noticed.

I muttered something incoherent about fault alarm clocks.

"Please take your seat." The teacher, Mr. Richmond. He was more than a little scary when angry, was overall average other times. He taught science. Life science.

This being the worst day ever, today we were learning about...  
"Reproduction. The way all living things recreate themselves."

Snickers rang through the classroom.

"There are two kinds of reproduction. Today we will be learning about sexual reproduction."

Groans replaced the snickers.

The rest of what he said was just plain gross, so I'll spare you.

"Now, in order to understand the true difficulties of teen parency you are all going to be given something that represents a baby."

Why does the world hate me?

He brought out an egg carton.

"You will each be given an egg; you are too look after it as you would a child. You are to bring it everywhere with you. If your egg breaks, you have failed as a parent and will be graded accordingly. If your egg even cracks you are a child abuser and your egg will be taken away and you will be failed. Your egg must be whole and undamaged in every way. Now get yours on the way out."

So I am now a single teenage mother with a daughter named Gina. Nice huh?

If Dopey's egg wasn't hardboiled by noon I would eat my shoes.

Another thing, if I hear "So who's the father," again I was going to have to kill someone. With a butter knife. So, yeah, I'm not really in a good mood.

Granted, the day can still turn around from here. Right?

From a supernatural point of view the day was a complete failure. No sign of mystery ghost boy, nor, unfortunately, of Jesse.

In math I'd forgotten to do my homework, there were bloodstains on my textbook (for more obvious reasons) in English. At lunch there was something that looked suspiciously like a hairball in my corndog and was mauled by seagulls for dropping half of it in disgust.

"Actually," said CeeCee. "I think this project is going to be cool." Her egg sat in her lap like some sort of really quiet hairless cat.

"Yeah, I agree." Adam's egg already had a Mohawk. Typical.

I really don't feel like talking so I don't.

Once again, I just go home. Really boring day.

When I walk through the door, however, I hear something odd. At first it sounds like someone breathing really hard, but then I get it. Someone is crying, sobbing even, and I catch snippets of her conversation.  
"Oh, it's okay honey; it's going to be okay." That was Andy. What, had Spike finally killed someone?

"I'm so happy." Blows that theory.

"I am too. I am too."

Curiosity overtakes the horror of the thought of my mom and Andy alone in a room and I just walk right in.

"Suze," she wheezes.

"Well, we have some news." said Andy, still smiling.

"What?" I say, my voice sounding odd. I don't really know why, but somehow I don't think I'm going to like what I here.

"Well" they say at the same time.

Andy smiles at my mom and they hug. Erlack. "You tell her."

"Well, Suze," Two fat tears came out of her eyes. "I'm pregnant!"

My day had officially gotten worse.


End file.
